During the process of molding and of handling of fiberglass reinforced thermoset plastic parts (FRPs) surface defects may occur because a piece of dirt or flash may have gotten into the mold, incomplete curing, scratches, cracks, because the part may have been dropped, or because a tool may have accidentally fallen on the part and the like. These problems can occur not only on the original molded FRP part but also during and after in-mold coating the FRP where also incomplete coverage of the substrate may have occurred. These problems become serious when the part is to be electrostatically coated or painted, especially where the part is to be mounted on a vehicle chassis prior to electrostatically painting.